


最佳位置（014）

by sweetieeee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetieeee/pseuds/sweetieeee





	最佳位置（014）

而对于此刻的复仇者联盟基地，则完全没有这么其乐融融的氛围。

“那只是一颗原石而已。”

“那不止一颗原石。”Tony声音很疲惫，“灵魂，力量，现实。现在都在Thanos手里。”

“但是现在Thor还没有回信，你口中的小浣熊和星爵也没有联系你。或许我们依然有机会拿到现实宝石。就算最坏的结果，也有时间，空间和心灵在我们手上。他三颗，我们三颗，我们不吃亏。”Rhodey讲道。

“你什么时候也学会盲目乐观这一套了？”Tony直觉自己不应该对Rhodey发脾气，但是他就是控制不住，“那不是随便一个地痞流氓，他是Thanos。该死的，纽约大战之后一切都不一样了。他一直在我的脑子里，每日每夜，他折磨了我整整六年。”

“那就去找他。”Stephen开口。

“哦天。”Tony被突然在身后响起的声音吓了一跳，他转头看向日常一脸严肃的法师，“我知道你的圈很好用，你和Vision一定很有话说。你们都不愿意走门对吗？总是喜欢突然悄无声息的出现……”

“Tony。”Steve打断了他，“Dr.Strange一直在这里，他没有突然出现。你冷静一下，你现在情绪太激动了。”

“好吧，你为什么在这里？你说过你出现的时候就是最后时刻，那现在是最后时刻吗？”Tony说完之后又自我否认道，“我在自言自语些什么，反正你也不会告诉我答案。”

“Bruce被彩虹桥直接传送进了至圣所。所以我出现在这里。”Stephen回答道，“至于第二个问题，我可以告诉你，是的。”

空气一瞬间陷入了安静。

紧接着一阵剧烈的轰鸣声在窗外响起，Thor先快步走了进来，他手上拿着一把全新的战斧。在他身后，跟着风尘仆仆的火箭和星爵一队人。

所有人的目光都在紧紧地盯着他们。

“……我们去晚了一步。”Thor开口。

好吧，最坏的情况发生了。

/

那天晚上，Peter跟May道过晚安之后便穿上了蜘蛛战衣，从窗户里翻出去一路荡着蜘蛛丝跑到了复仇者大厦。在曾经他每个周末非要赖在Tony身边写作业的时候，Tony就已经给他打开了全部的权限，他可以随意出入大厦内的任何地方。

即使可以堂堂正正的走门，Peter还是更习惯爬墙一点。他轻车熟路的从Tony房间的窗户里跳进去，房间内并没有人。

“Friday？”Peter摘下头套，轻声问道。

“Hi，Peter。Boss现在正在浴室，需要我通知他你的到来吗？”

“不用了。谢谢你，Friday。我坐在这里等他一下就好。”Peter打开Tony的柜子，从里面找了件自己之前放在这里的睡衣，换好之后随便找了把椅子坐下来，趴在桌子上等待Tony出来。

于是Tony一边拿毛巾擦着头发一边打开浴室门之后，一眼就看到了正趴在桌子上安静的睡着的他的小男友。他自己都没注意到，在看到Peter的一瞬间，他的视线立刻变得柔和了几分。

Peter睡得很不安稳，大概是因为桌子太硬的缘故，没有人能够趴在桌子上还睡得好。Tony轻轻推了推Peter，“醒一醒，去床上睡吧。”

男孩睁开朦胧的睡眼，有点迷茫的看了Tony几秒然后似乎才想起来自己在哪里，他本能的伸手搂住了Tony，让自己像一只树袋熊一样整个挂在Tony身上。

Tony当然不会制止他的男朋友刚刚醒来思维不清醒时候的无意识撒娇动作，事实上他觉得这很可爱，哦不，这超级可爱。

他顺着Peter的动作搂住Peter的腰，手臂发力将男孩抱在怀里，然后把他放在了柔软的床铺上。

Peter被折腾了一番现在已经彻底醒过来了，刚刚的困意也已经完全消散，于是很精神的睁着大眼睛有点兴奋又有点犹豫的盯着Tony。

“怎么了？”Tony坐到了他身边，他的头发还有些湿，水滴顺着发丝流下来，落入了Tony的脖子上。

Peter一直盯着那滴水珠，然后他脱口而出，“Mr.Stark，我想帮你擦头发。”

“啊？”Tony愣了愣，然后笑了一下，将毛巾递给了Peter之后半靠在Peter身上感受着他的男朋友细致的擦头发服务。

Peter的动作很轻，又很认真。Tony很快便舒适的闭上了眼睛。

鼻尖是洗发剂的清新气息，混合着全世界只有Peter能闻到的鲜花和小雏菊，Peter像小狗一样用力的吸了吸鼻子，然后随口道，“你真好闻。Mr.Stark……Tony。”

Tony睁开了眼睛，轻声道，“Peter，你还记得你第一次喊我Tony吗？”

“恩？”Peter认真想了想，然而一时没能想起来。

“是在萨卡。”Tony回答，他声音很温柔，“那艘飞船坠毁的时候，你喊了我Tony。然后我打开了面罩，我们开始接吻。”

即使是真实经历过一次的事情，被Tony这样直白的讲出来，还是让恋爱经验超级少的男孩忍不住红了脸，他犹豫了几秒，开口道，“那我们要不要把那天的事再做一遍？”

“你在和我调情吗？Mr.Parker？”

“那你接受我的调情吗？Mr.Stark？”

“当然。”

两个人的唇瓣相接触的那一秒，Peter立刻热情的用几乎会让对方感觉到疼痛的力度认真的亲吻着对方。Tony一边回应着Peter的热情，一边自然而然的将主导权重新掌握在自己手上。

这个亲吻持续了很久很久才分开。

“早点休息吧。”Tony说完之后又亲吻了一下他的宝贝的额头，像往常一样习惯性的想把Peter抱在怀里一起入睡，然而他刚想让Friday关掉灯就被Peter打断了。

“Mr.Stark。”男孩拉住他的手臂，脸颊上带着不自然的红晕，不知是因为刚刚那个热情的亲吻还是为他即将讲出来的话，“Tony。我们就这样入睡不会太浪费这个夜晚了吗？”

话里的暗示太过于明显。

Peter急急忙忙的解释道，“我们明天就要去泰坦星了。我是说，我……我知道这不可能，但是或许这是我们之间最后的一个晚上了。我的意思是，你知道的，我经历过一次。至少在我经历过的那次里我没能继续活在那个世界。我，我知道这次结果一定会不一样，但是我就是会……会有点担心。”

“别怕。”Tony抱住了Peter微微颤抖的身体。

“Tony。”男孩也回抱住他，依然在坚持的继续着他没说完的话，“Tony。我们做吧。好不好？我想做。我喜欢你，我超喜欢你。我想感受你……”

其实要不要说出这些话，Peter思考了很久。在他来找Tony的路上，他就一直在思考这些。

他知道他的做法是错的，他知道他不该说这些话。他不该试图去说服Tony同意发生一些原本不该发生的事情。但是他又清楚地知道，如果今晚真的是他们之间的最后一个晚上，而这个晚上什么都没有发生的话，他会后悔死的。

他喜欢Tony。他是那么的喜欢Tony。他有一种强烈的渴望，或许是荷尔蒙，或许是多巴胺，或许是肾上腺素……或许是爱情。随便怎样，总之他有一种强烈的渴望。他渴望拥有Tony，他渴望感受Tony，他在渴望一个夜晚，可能是最后的夜晚。

他第一次那么认真的痛恨自己的年龄。

“Tony。我们做吧。”他急切的亲吻着对方的双唇，“我们应该疯狂的做爱，就仿佛今天是世界末日的前一天。”

“今天本来就是世界末日的前一天。”Tony回吻住他，“你八月的生日？”

“八月十号。”Peter本来的思维一直都在从主观的角度来判断日期，所以他一直以为自己还是十六岁，毕竟他都还没有吃过生日蛋糕。但是在把生日日期讲出来的时候，他才突然意识到了现在已经是半年后了，从法律上来讲，他早就已经满十七岁了。

“Tony！”男孩眼睛里的惊喜一瞬间满到几乎要溢出来，“我满十七岁了！天呐我怎么现在才意识到！早知道我满十七了我之前就不纠结那么多了……”

“所以你现在要收一份迟到的生日礼物吗？”Tony因为男孩过于可爱的反应，声音里也不自觉的带上了浅浅的笑意。

Peter沉浸在正温柔的注视着他的那双蜜糖色的大眼睛，晕晕乎乎的点了点头。

身体被进入的一瞬间，Peter只觉得一个字：痛。即使之前有过认真而又细致的扩张，可是异物入侵的不适感还是让男孩本能的皱起了眉头。

男人细碎的亲吻温柔的落在男孩微皱的眉间，“放松一点，Baby。交给我，我会让你快乐的。”

Tony的话让Peter的脸又红了几分，即使身体的感觉很奇怪，但是他还是听话的努力放松着肌肉。

渐渐地，他感受到开始时的不适感逐渐被一种酥麻的快感所取代。陌生又剧烈的快感就像层层海水一般将他包裹起来，他觉得自己是一个溺水之人，似乎下一秒就会彻底的迷失在这无尽的快感之中。

于是他紧紧的抱着Tony，急切的凑上去索吻，仿佛那是他唯一能抓到的救命的浮木。

“你知道你有多棒吗？你的身体里超级热的，宝贝。”Tony咬着男孩的耳朵，温热的呼吸喷洒进男孩的耳廓里，他的手原本在抚摸着男孩精瘦的腰肢，顺着光滑的皮肤一路而上，最后停在了男孩的胸口，仿佛突然发现了什么好玩的东西一样，带着薄茧的手指抚上了Peter胸前浅粉色的乳尖，微微用力的摩挲碾压着，感受着它快速变得挺立。而本就来势汹汹的在他体内贯穿的阴茎似乎速度更快了，安静的室内能够清楚地听到每一次撞击时润滑液带起的淫靡的水声。

耳朵，胸口和下体三处的刺激同时被蜘蛛感应放大，惹得男孩身子剧烈的抖动了一下，过于强烈的快感让男孩生理性的泪水不受控制的流下来，他在感到脸颊湿润的时候才后知后觉的意识到自己居然被操哭了。

靠。这太丢人了。Peter迷迷糊糊的想着。

但是对于Tony而言，现在的景象是他这辈子见过最美的景象。他喜欢的人，他愿意用自己的生命去保护的人，此刻正躺在自己身下，那双总是充满活力的清澈眼眸中溢满了无法自持的情欲，总是白皙到几乎透明的皮肤早已一片通红，甚至于连男孩的锁骨都染上了红晕。男孩正咬着下唇似乎在试图抵抗这从未曾体验过的快感，然而还是会不受控制的发出好听的呻吟，还有男孩一遍又一遍的喊着他的名字，“Tony。”

就像明天是世界末日一样的做爱。

“我爱你。”

他们那天晚上尝试了非常多的姿势，用完了一整盒安全套。直到天微亮的时候，两个人才抵不住困倦，终于相拥着入睡。

然而只睡了三个小时，就被Friday叫醒了。Peter崩溃的锤了两下柔软的枕头，然后强迫自己从睡眠中清醒过来。在看到Tony的时候先是习惯性的想说早安，然后突然想起了昨天晚上发生的事情，脸上瞬间染上了两片红晕。

“早。”Tony看着正在害羞的小男孩，“不准备给你的男朋友一个甜蜜的早安吻吗？”

“我们不是三个小时前刚吻过。”虽然这么说着，但是Peter还是乖乖的凑过去亲了一下Tony，“早安。Mr.Stark。”

（接下来回lof继续）


End file.
